Love Bug
by sully vann
Summary: Pete makes sure his Valentine’s Day isn’t like last year’s and neither is Chloe’s.
1. One

Love Bug  
  
PG  
  
Pete/Chloe  
  
A/U, no spoilers  
  
Summary: Pete makes sure his Valentine's Day isn't like last year's and neither is Chloe's.  
  
  
  
Pete wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but he was nervous. Chloe and he had been becoming closer than 'friend-friend' lately, but Chloe made it abundantly clear that they weren't dating, nor was she interesting in dating anyone, Clark Kent be damned.  
  
But Pete REALLY wanted to ask Chloe to go to the Valentine's Day dance with him. It was cheesy, corny, and completely stupid, and Pete knew it. But Pete knew Chloe secretly loved the quaint ways of Smallville High.  
  
He was just going to do it. He was going to be the intrepid one this time.  
  
Pete gathered up his courage and strode into the cafeteria, grinning when he caught Chloe's eye. When she smiled back, his confidence upped a little. Pete grabbed a red chair and pulled it up to the grainy stained top and dumped out his lunch.  
  
"Did you get me my food?" Chloe demanded hungrily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Pete replied, sliding a burger her way. "I'd just like to take this minute to remind you that I TOLD you that you should have let me looked at your car MANY months ago when it FIRST started making that weird noise, so it wouldn't HAVE to go to the shop."  
  
"I know. But that's why I have great friends like you---you cover for me when I'm not the brainiest in the bunch." Chloe retorted.  
  
'Friends.' reverberated in Pete's mind, slightly chipping away at his confidence. He knew he had to get it out soon or they'd both be home alone on Valentine's Day.  
  
"Did Lana tell you the theme they've coined for the V Day dance?" Pete asked cordially.  
  
"Oh yeah---'Bitten by the love bug'. Doesn't leave much room for us single ones, does it?" Chloe replied, rolling her eyes in a good natured way as Lana made her way into the cafeteria with a poster under one arm and tape in the other.  
  
"What if you could be non-single? Would you go then?" Pete asked, jumping in and hoping for the best.  
  
"Pete, as sincere and convincing as that was---I'm not planning on going to any more dances any time soon. Opening wounds and pouring salt in may be even less painful." Chloe said.  
  
"I understand. Maybe we could just make sure we do something together that night so we don't fall to deep into our dateless depression."  
  
"That works for me. I've got to go talk to Ms. Steward before next period, so we'll talk about this later, alright?" Chloe asked, earning an affirmative nod from Pete as he saw Lana making her way into the cafeteria and a thought struck him.  
  
"If Muhammad won't go to the mountain---" Pete smiled.  
  
-end part one 


	2. Two

author note: is this fic all i've cracked it up too be, or is it stinky like blue cheese? i'm a little insecure about this, and where its going. reviews might make me feel better---  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I the only one who thinks this has gone too far?" Chloe asked Pete and Clark as they exited their world history class.  
  
"Who thinks WHAT has gone too far?" Lana asked as she joined the trio going down the main stairs.  
  
"This entire Valentine's Day stuff. I know you're sort of into it, Lana, but when we discuss the history of this Hallmark tragedy in HISTORY CLASS, I believe it is just too much." Chloe sighed, opening her locker.  
  
"Maybe you should try embracing it, instead of fighting it." Lana replied, tossing a meaningful look at Pete behind Chloe's back.  
  
"That's not happening, Lana. I don't even think I'm going to COME to school tomorrow. Too much love for the single girl." Chloe grinned half-heartedly, and Lana mirrored her.  
  
Clark grimaced at Chloe's words, sensing they were meant for him. He felt responsible for both girls' happiness, but he knew Lana wasn't ready to date anyone anytime soon, so---  
  
"Well, if you want someone to take you to the dance---" Clark started, shutting his locker and facing his friends.  
  
"I don't." Chloe interjected quickly, sharing a glance with Lana.  
  
Since Lana had moved in, they had shared each other's boy woes, relationship mishaps, and a Clark bashing session from time-to-time. But only when they were PMS-ing, and they both felt sort of bad after it.  
  
"How about you come to school but pay no attention to anything, then come over after dinner and let me help you with the assignments. Just focus on--- the next issue of the Torch." Pete swiftly saved Lana and his well laid out plan.  
  
"I do have a huge cover page article to work on and I need the school's scanner---" Chloe said thoughtfully. "It's a deal, Pete."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
Lana grinned at Pete as she steered Chloe towards their next class.  
  
"Bye, guys!" They called out over their shoulders.  
  
-end part two 


	3. Three

"Mrs. Ross? Pete? Anyone here?" Chloe asked, opening the Ross' front door after waiting outside for so long that she couldn't feel her ears.  
  
"I'm in the second living room!" Pete's muffled voice called back.  
  
Chloe grinned as she dropped her purse on the stairs and made her way back through the kitchen.  
  
Even though the Ross' had sold their creamed corn factory about 13 years back, Mr. and Mrs. Ross' combined income still allowed them to own one of the biggest homes in Smallville.  
  
*  
  
Chloe froze as she finally walked into the room Pete had called to her from. There were pink, purple, and light blue decorations everywhere. A tall cardboard castle stood covering the TV and the huge silver stereo was uncovered.  
  
"What---what's this?" Chloe stuttered.  
  
"Making your Valentine's Day a little better." Pete grinned, looking amazing in his tux.  
  
"That's the background from the Spring Formal." Chloe observed as her reporter instincts finally began to kick in.  
  
"I got it from Ms. Bergs. She had it stored in the art room." Pete replied, advancing closer towards Chloe.  
  
"Wow---this is the nicest thing that's ever been done for me." Chloe murmured. Chloe swiped at her eyes as they began to fill.  
  
"There's more." Pete said, handing Chloe a dark pink wrap dress.  
  
"This looks just like the one I have at home from last year!"  
  
"It is the one from your closet." Pete replied.  
  
Chloe looked at him for an explanation. There was no way he had gotten into her bedroom without her knowing.  
  
"Lana cleaned it up and brought it over."  
  
"I'll be right back!" Chloe grinned, finally understanding what all this meant.  
  
*  
  
"This is my favorite song---" Chloe said, coming up behind Pete.  
  
"I know it is. Would you like to dance?" Pete asked as he turned around.  
  
"Yes." Chloe answered easily.  
  
Chloe and Pete moved in time to the music, falling into the moment.  
  
"No tornadoes this time." Chloe said, smiling up at Pete.  
  
"I know---that's what I planned on." Pete replied as he leaned down and kissed Chloe.  
  
This time, the kiss was uninterrupted.  
  
It was an afternoon Chloe will never forget.  
  
-end 


End file.
